


You Were My New Dream

by treya_barton



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: Hinataoc on Tumblr submitted me an ask based on prompt ideas centered around lines from Tangled.  The line she asked for was "You were my new dream."  I obviously love Tangled (points to her other FFXV Tangled story) and thought the prompt ideas were really cool and was glad to get someone to request one!!





	You Were My New Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HinataOC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataOC/gifts).



Shortly after Prompto heard the news about the invasion of Insomnia by Niflheim, he was abducted in broad daylight by MTs that beat him up and dragged him away, without any of the other citizens batting an eye or making a move to help him.  Prompto ended up right back at the same facility he had been rescued from as a kid, feeling ice run through his veins as he woke up in a tank and vaguely recognized things from his nightmares that used to cause him to wake up screaming as a child.  After being rescued by a mysterious stranger, he had been dropped off to be raised by the resistance movement in Niflheim.  The resistance was upset with how the Emperor was running things and would undermine the government by spreading underground pamphlets about shady things the Empire had been doing and infiltrating the government to gather intel. 

They had protected Prompto growing up, who was the only clone that had ever been saved from the MT program; due to Prompto’s appearance, it was too easy for those looking for him to tell who he really was.  Thus, he had been careful his whole life, wearing disguises or avoiding going out in the day in order to stay safe.  Once he grew older and proficient with a gun, he mainly stayed outside of Gralea, helping to protect resistance members as they smuggled supplies into the city, acting as a form of protection against the beasts and daemons that roamed outside.  He had been in the city that day after a successful smuggling operation, and he had been horrified to learn about the invasion and the fall of Insomnia several days ago.  The Lucians had been the last major power standing in the Empire’s way, and with the capital falling Prompto wondered what would become of their little resistance movement within Niflheim.  His thoughts had been interrupted by the sudden attack, and now he found he had more personal things to worry about as he struggled to pull himself from the wires connected to him in the tank.  He knew from the information that had been uncovered in some of the facilities exactly what happened to clones and how they turned into MTs, and the thought of that happening to him – becoming daemonified and having his humanity stripped from him completely – terrified him.

He hoped that maybe he would get a second chance, and Aranea and the other members of the resistance movement would find out that he had been captured and come to save him, but he also knew that such an operation would be foolish and probably end up with them getting caught too.  Any resistance member caught was immediately executed as an example and a way to trample the movement; another reason why when he had been abducted, no one had come to his rescue.  To do so would merely bring them trouble too.  Prompto was unable to escape and eventually gave up struggling to conserve his energy, hoping that maybe he might be able to buy his time until an opportunity to get away presented itself.  Or at least an opportunity to avoid his eventual fate if he continued to stay at the facility.  He was mostly ignored by the scientists working at the facility, who were used to the clones being raised without any personality and thoughts of their own.  They were all barcoded and tested before being injected and eventually turned into an MT; thus, there was really no reason for them to treat Prompto as any different, even if his hair was longer and his physique different after his time in the real world.  They had unfortunately stripped him of his clothes, so he no longer had that to differentiate himself anymore either.

Prompto began to feel detached as he floated in the tank, and he found it hard to figure out how much time had passed as well.  There were no windows to the outside world and everything was lit up by the bright, sterile lights in the lab.  He also hated looking at the other clones in tanks surrounding him, always so still as they floated, barely having what could be considered to be a life before their tenuous tie to humanity was stripped away.  He found himself focusing on anything else he could in the room, eyes following the scientists as they scurried around, gaze looking desperately for any means of escape.  It was fortunate he kept himself so hyper vigilante, in fact, since he noticed immediately when there was suddenly commotion in the room. 

The scientists had all huddled together next to the main panel, and they looked like they were whispering about something to each other, until a loud alarm began blaring which caused Prompto to startle and the scientists to immediately scatter.  ‘What is going on?’ Prompto thought to himself, and he used the opportunity to desperately try to struggle again, hoping to find a way out of the tank.

To his even greater surprise, about 10 minutes later, three men dressed in all black attire that was definitely not Niflheim in style came bursting into the room and began to search around.  Prompto immediately took that as his opportunity to get freed and began kicking at the glass to his tank in order to try to get their attention.  He really wasn’t happy that he was naked, but getting rescued was more important than his modestly.  Luckily, his kicks caught the attention of the largest of the three men, who turned to scan the room in order to see where it was coming from.  Prompto noted the moment that his eyes widened as he finally looked at what was in the tanks, before he noticed Prompto and looked him directly in the eye.  Prompto gave him a pleading look, and the brunet caught the attention of the other two before pointing Prompto out.  The one with green eyes and sandy blond hair looked horrified for a moment before carefully hiding his horror behind a mask, while their dark haired, blue eyed companion did nothing to hide his horror and anger at what he saw.  He also immediately threw his sword, before disappearing with a blue flash and reappearing where the sword had lodged into Prompto’s tank.

Prompto’s eyes widened – the only people who could do that were Lucians who could use the power of their Crystal.  And with the king verified dead, the only one left would be the Prince who had been declared dead but had rumors going around before Prompto was captured that he was actually still alive.  The blue eyed man locked eyes with Prompto’s indigo, and he mouthed that he was going to get him out of there before looking in frustration at the panel and looking again to lock gazes with Prompto.  Prompto understood the message and nodded his head, and the dark haired man immediately ran his sword through the panel, causing all of life preserving functionality of the tank to cease to function, which immediately cut off Prompto’s air supply.  As he began to choke, all three men managed to break open the glass on the tank, causing whatever liquid inside to burst out while Prompto gasped for breath.  The green eyed man reached up and carefully sliced the wires still holding Prompto in place, while the big guy with tattoos caught him as he immediately began to fall afterward, carefully protecting him from the glass.

“What the hell is this place?” he grunted, as the green eyed man wrapped one of the discarded lab coats around his shoulders.  Prompto had immediately began to shiver once his temperature was no longer regulated in the tank.

“This is an MT manufacturing facility,” Prompto forced out around his chattering teeth.  “They make clones and then turn them into MTs.”  He clutched his wrist as he spoke, thumb covering his barcode.  They had taken his wristband that he used to hide it when they took his clothes.

The blue eyed man stared closely at him before turning to glance at one of the sleeping clones.  His eyes then widened.  “So you’re…” he started to stutter, and Prompto shook his head.

“I’m not quite like them.  I escaped and was raised on the outside.  Until recently that is.  They found me and dragged me back here to finish the job I guess.”  Prompto began shaking again, only this time it wasn’t from the cold.  The other three men exchanged glances before the green eyed one cautiously spoke.

“We are from Lucis.  We are trying to find out where our Crystal was taken so we can try to recover the throne.  If you would be willing to help us, we would be more than happy to get you out of here.”  The dark haired man shot him a glare, but didn’t say anything.  Prompto had a feeling they would all help him anyway, but it just so happened their goals aligned with his.

“That’s ok with me.  I’m part of the resistance,” he replied.  “I’m sure we all want to help you, honestly.  Without Lucis, there’s no one standing between the Empire and all of Eos…”

They exchanged glances and nodded.  The big guy finally let go of Prompto, who immediately missed his warmth; the facility was freezing and he would definitely need something better than this lab coat.  “I think we passed some barracks back that way,” the dark haired man said.  “I’m sure we can scrounge up some clothes for you.  I guess if this is…an MT facility.  There won’t be much information about the Crystal then.”  The young man looked kind of upset about that, before he turned to look at the other clones.

“Should we try to free them too?” he asked curiously, and Prompto glanced at him before shaking his head.

“It would do no good.  They’re basically braindead at this point.  The only time we have a chance to be saved is when we’re still kids before they start doing the testing.  And I have no idea where they’re held.  Last time I was here I was still a child myself.”  He then looked at the other three, who were still looking around the lab while looking sick as they began to realize what went on there.  “I’m Prompto, by the way.  Thanks for saving me.”

The other three turned to look at him.  “I’m Noctis,” the dark haired man said, and Prompto’s eyes widened.  It looks like he was indeed in the presence of the Prince of Lucis  Before he could try to bow or anything though, Noctis quickly shook his head.  “Please don’t.  Honestly I don’t really have a country at the moment so it’s not like it matters.”

Next to him, the green eyed man tsked lightly, before adjusting his glasses and shaking Prompto’s hand.  “I am Ignis, Chamberlain to His Highness,” he introduced himself.

“And I’m Gladio, his Shield,” the big guy said, clapping a hand on his shoulder.  “We appreciate all the help you can bring us.”  Prompto nodded, and soon they found him a change of clothes before he helped them escape the facility.

* * *

Not long after their escape, Prompto introduced them to Aranea who was overjoyed to find out that Prompto had escaped.  She was one of the leaders of the resistance and had looked out for Prompto as he grew up, kind of treating him like her younger brother.  She was also one of the main ones who had connections to the Empire, for she had infiltrated them as a mercenary and would often bring intel back for them to use.  She was more than happy to assist the prince and his retainers, and they were soon welcomed to the resistance movement.   They began tracking down any information they could about the Crystal’s location, while Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio helped where they can while they waited.  They often ended up getting paired with Prompto on his tasks, and it didn’t take long for the blond and dark haired prince to get along.  Noctis would share stories about his childhood and growing up in a relatively peaceful setting, even if possible war was always on the horizon, which Prompto latched onto almost as if it was his own personal fairy tale. 

It was nice to imagine somewhere in Eos kids got to grow up normally and have such a rosy childhood, since in Niflheim they were brainwashed and indoctrinated to follow the Empire’s regime at a young age.  Children were taught to tattle on their parents if they saw anything that could be possibly against the Empire and were rewarded for bringing information like that forward.  It pitted child against parent and caused dissonance between each generation that struggled to gain power from the other.  Aranea had told him stories of when she was younger before things had been like that when the Emperor was still benevolent and cared for his people.  She like Noctis had a normal childhood up until right before middle school when things began to change to what they were now; most people in the resistance were from her generation who experienced the changes first hand and knew that things weren’t always like they are now.

Noctis, meanwhile, would listen in pained silence as Prompto explained his childhood or what it was like for most kids growing up in Niflheim.  He hated it.  He couldn’t understand how the Emperor could do that to his people, when he had an example of what a great monarch should do in his father.  Eventually, one day after Prompto had shared a personal tidbit, he finally brought up something he had been holding close to his chest for awhile.  “You know, my dream is to save my country from the Empire’s tyranny.  I mean, obviously it’s what all of us want in the resistance.  But I mainly want it for the kids.  I want them to have the childhood they should have – that I wish I had.  I guess technically I wouldn’t have been made…” he started to say, until Noctis interrupted and insisted upon _born_ , “fine, born, without the Empire doing what they have, but I think it’s a good trade off for everyone getting to live happily.”  Prompto looked down as he spoke, his blond bangs covering his eyes and freckled cheeks so Noctis couldn’t see how torn he looked.

Noctis sat back, looking at Prompto thoughtfully, before saying, “I’m glad you were born though and that I got to meet you.  I guess my dream is just to save Lucis and get it out of Niflheim control.  But after hearing that?  I think I want to go even further.”  Prompto glanced up at him, curiosity in his eyes that Noctis could see peeking out from his bangs.  “I want to bring peace to all of Eos – Niflheim included – and unite our countries in peace,” Noctis said, eyes not leaving Prompto’s.

He saw Prompto’s eyes widen, the indigo almost turning more violet for a moment, before he blushed slightly and looked away.  “That’s a good dream,” he said softly.  “I think it’ll become my new dream too.”

Noctis grinned at him, clapping a hand to his shoulder, and changed the topic to something lighter.  They were soon laughing as they chatted away again, although a warmth had settled in their chests about their shared goals.

* * *

Not too long after that, they finally started to gain information about the Crystal’s location, and began to make strides in order to reach it.  Aranea was cautious, especially when she learned from Ignis and Gladio that they had received help on their journey from a man that they later realized was the Chancellor of Niflheim.  She explained to them that he wasn’t to be trusted and that it was his influence that had actually changed the Emperor all those years ago.  She had done a lot of digging when she started working for the empire as a mercenary, and had looked into Chancellor Izunia’s background specifically.  His history before joining the Empire was pretty hazy and every single change in law along with the start of the MT program happened after Ardyn had moved through the ranks.  “I would be cautious if Ardyn’s trying to help you,” she said.  “There must be some sort of trick involved.”

Right after they finally found the location of the Crystal deep within Zegnautus Keep – a flying military installation and MT research laboratory that was usually docked in Gralea – Noctis finally learned the reason for Ardyn’s help.  He received a message that had been smuggled to him from his childhood friend Lunafreya, Princess of Tenebrae and Oracle, who had been meant to be his fiancée until Niflheim had broken their treaty and invaded.  She let him know that once he touched the Crystal, his life was meant to be sacrificed so he would be able to kill Ardyn and free Eos from influence by the daemons.  It was his fate as the King of Light. 

Noctis stared at the letter for several long moments, his mind racing, while around him his friends crumbled.  Ignis looked devastated at the idea of losing his prince – his brother really – that he had helped raise, while Gladiolus looked angry and stormed out of the room.  Prompto, meanwhile, looked crushed, and he had immediately slid down against the wall he had been leaning against before placing his head between his legs and trying his best to steady his breathing.  Noctis, the sometimes dorky, sometimes moody, but always kind prince who expressed nothing about indignation about how the Empire treated its people and worry about how his own people were fairing under their rule?  Why would the Astrals take him away?

After awhile, Noctis folded up the letter and shoved it into his pocket, not addressing its contents and instead focusing on the matter at hand – getting to the crystal.  Ignis kept giving him a worried look, eyes still hurt over his fate, but Noctis carefully masked his feelings behind a stoic face.  Gladio eventually returned as well, still looking angry but contributing to the plan as was his duty.  Prompto, meanwhile, stayed balled up in his corner, unable to look at anyone as his heart broke inside.  Later he would try to lift everyone’s spirits up, but for now he just didn’t have it in him.  After the meeting, where they came up with their plan to infiltrate the keep so Noctis could get to the Crystal and fulfill his destiny, Noctis made his way over next to Prompto and slid down to sit next to him, before putting an arm around his shoulder and tugging Prompto over until his head rested on his shoulder.  Prompto buried his face into his shoulder and finally began to cry, letting his feelings out, while Noctis gently ran his fingers through his hair comfortingly, tears also streaming down his face.  Prompto was suddenly brought back to the moment he met Noctis, floating in the tank and feeling like everything was about to end in a horrifying way.  He didn’t want that to happen to Noctis.

* * *

Not long afterward, they and a small group of resistance fighters including Aranea, finally made their way to the chamber housing the Crystal.  Outside, a larger group of the resistance were acting as a distraction, launching a guerilla style attack to draw the MT forces away from the installation so they could sneak in.  Noctis squared his shoulders as he faced the Crystal, and slowly made his way too it, reaching forward with a trembling hand in order to touch its glowing surface.  Right before he could, however, Prompto dashed forward, startling Noctis as he pushed him aside, placing his own hand on its surface and gasping as the magic of the crystal suddenly pulsated through his body.  He slammed his eyes shut and sent a desperate plea to the Astrals, asking simply, ‘Take me instead.’

Behind him, Noctis gasped out his name in shock, while Aranea from somewhere further back cursed his recklessness as well.  He knew she knew exactly what was going on, and he felt a slight pang of regret knowing how much it would upset her to lose him.  However, he had made his decision, and he wanted to do everything he could to save Noctis and allow him to carry out their dream.  Suddenly, he heard  a strange voice in his head speaking in a language that he did not understand, even though he somehow understood the gist of it.  It was asking if he was sure of his decision, and Prompto painfully nodded his head and gritted out a, “Yes.”

Immediately, the power of the Crystal burst from his body, travelling to Noctis through him instead of to Noctis directly, and he barely managed to stand under the ferocious power that was threatening to tear him apart.  He was barely able to register that Ardyn had suddenly appeared, laughing at his fate while Noctis’s eyes glowed a bright purple with the power of the Astrals flowing through him.  Prompto passed out and collapsed to the floor right as the last of the power faded away as Noctis summoned his armiger to launch his attack on the Chancellor.

Prompto woke to something warm and wet hitting his face, and painfully opened his eyes to see Noctis hovering over him, cradling his head on his lap and desperately shaking him awake.  Prompto was finding it hard to breath and could literally feel his lifeforce draining from his body.  ‘Better than losing my humanity,’ he thought idly.  His feverish eyes met Noctis’s tear stained ones, and Prompto suddenly wished he had the energy to comfort Noctis the way the other man had comforted him several days ago when they had learned of his fate.  Instead, he tried desperately to speak, fighting past the pain and Noctis urgently telling him to conserve his strength and that they’d figure something out.  “You were my new dream,” Prompto finally forced out, his voice hoarse and whispery from the effort.

Noctis’s face crumbled at the admission.  “And you were mine,” he replied back.  Prompto smiled sadly before closing his eyes, ready for the pain to finally fade away, and feeling more of those warm droplets fall on his face from the prince’s tears.  Thus, he missed it when the teardrops began to glow blue with the remainder of the Crystal’s power, slowly branching out patterns across Prompto’s body and healing the damage it had caused when it ravaged his lifeforce before Noctis had used it to save Eos.  Eventually Prompto’s pain faded completely, and he finally opened his eyes in confusion, gaze much sharper now that his injuries were healed and his lifeforce was no longer draining away.

“Did I die?” he asked after a few moments, and Noctis choked out a laugh before crushing him in a hug, as around him the other members of the resistance along with Gladio, Ignis, and Aranea cheered.  Noctis then pulled Prompto into a joyful kiss, salt on his lips from his tears, and Prompto smiled into the kiss before running his fingers experimentally through his hair. 

When Noctis finally pulled away, giving Prompto a warm and tender look, he said softly, “I’m glad that I get to keep my dream.”  His hands were cradling Prompto’s face, and he kept running his thumb along the freckles on his cheek.

“Me too,” Prompto said, smiling back at him.  They were soon pulled apart as Aranea wanted to also give Prompto a hug before berating him for being so stupid, while the resistance members all planned a large celebration, for they were hearing reports that the Emperor and several of the higher ups in the Empire had disappeared and that it looked like the Empire had also fallen along with Ardyn.  Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio planned on celebrating with them before making their way back to Lucis to begin rebuilding efforts there.  Noctis shyly invited Prompto to come with him, and the blond immediately accepted.  They made plans that once Lucis was doing well again, they would find a new dream together and eventually live happily ever after.


End file.
